


Kidnapped in the First

by 50ShadesOfFear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 Spoodlers, Exploiting cat, F/M, Fluff, Idk is this Stockholm syndrome?, drabble sized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfFear/pseuds/50ShadesOfFear
Summary: What really happened when Emet stole the Exarch





	1. The Deed

Bang! The last thing G’raha heard before blacking out. He sat up in bed with a mighty yelp looking around for his kidnapper. A bored man sat on a chair drinking wine and staring blankly at the miqo. 

“Welcome to the waking world Princess.” The oreo hair deadpanned.

“Emet-Selch!”

“What?” 

“Why did you do this!” 

“You never asked me. I never said I was friend or foe. Exarch, or should I say G’raha Tia?”

The Exarch stared at Emet in disbelief then understanding. 

“What are you to do with me?”

“Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?” Emet yawns seemingly more bored with his life than usual. 

Then he gets up with incredible slowness and gives the crystal miqo'te a tray of food. Emet walks out giving his best wave and his most careless slouch.


	2. Cat Puddle

It had been a few days of Emet-Selch popping in and giving G’raha food and then leaving as bored as he came. This day... this day was different. Emet walked in and flopped down into the chair in the corner of the room staring.

“Why have you come this time Emet-Selch?” The confused Exarch half shouted.

“I’m merely here to observe Exarch.” The reply came, flat as ever. 

A few hours pass with Emet merely watching G’raha entertain himself with the various books in the room. Suddenly, Emet gets up and walks over to G’raha. He places a hand on the miqo’s head and slowly, gingerly rubs around G’raha’s ears.

The Exarch yelped in shock, “w-what is the meaning of this?” 

Emet sighs, “I thought you might enjoy it.”

The Exarch stared in shock as the bored Ascian left without a word. Later that day Emet returned. He brought food and another strange petting session. Only to leave shortly after.

The petting continued for a while before G’raha started almost... liking it? No that coulden’t be it was strange and that was all. 

Emet entered the room again, with food and a free hand to pet the miqo’te. 

“Why are you... mmm doing this?” G’raha asked Emet, almost melting into the warm hand which pet him. 

Emet stops and withdraws his hand only for G’raha to reach for the hand and purrs, “more...” Emet stares at G’raha.

For who knows how long Emet continued to pet G’raha until the miqo started to drift off. 

Emet exited the room singing, “cat puddle... cat puddle... does what-ev-er a cat puddle does,” in a very monotone voice.


	3. The Inexplicable Light

Emet returned causing G’raha’s ears to perk up in anticipation of what his captor might do this day. 

“Do I excite you Exarch?” The wonderful bored voice comes.

“N-No!” G’raha’s ears splay back in embarrassment. 

The next moment a small... red light appeared on G'raha's book. It was obstructing the words! How dare Emet-Selch let such a small... mesmerizing light be shone on his book?!

G'raha stared at the dot his tail stiff and ears back in anger at this small dot. He attacks it but it flies away! G'raha turns to place his book down. Once his book is neatly placed on the bed he stares at Emet-Selch. 

"Unhand that strange device which hast created this... this inexplicable light!" 

Emet stares at G'raha with a smirk and causes the light to fly in front of G'raha, then around the room. Emet watches as G'raha runs around chasing the laser pointer's light. Emet was sitting in his chair as bored as a bored Ascian could be.

Once G'raha finally caught the dot of light, Emet stood up turning off the laser pointer. The Ascian walked over to G'raha and patted his head causing the Miqo's ears to twitch happily as his face turned bright red.


	4. Worry

Emet entered the room waking up his prize. G'raha rubbed his eyes yawning as his ears twitched.

"Why so early?" the miqo mumbles.

"Getting comfortable are you?" Emet smirks, "Get dressed and come out when you are ready."

G'raha's ears perked up at that, is he being let out?! He quickly gets out of bed and dresses giddy about going home. Once he leaves the room Emet pats his head.

"Did I excite you Exarch?"

"N-no!" G'raha blushes all the way to his ears. 

Emet walks slowly to a table and sits down snapping his fingers to BS food into existence.

"Sit."

"O-ok?" G'raha complies with the strange Ascian staring at the window nearby... and the permanently light sky.

Emet watches silently cutting his toast with no enthusiasm. G'raha fails to touch his food or meet eyes with Emet. Emet drops his fork on his plate and stands patting G'raha's head once again and turning to leave.

"I worry about the warrior" G'raha mumbles.

"Don't they have no chance of winning." The ascian replies. 

"Bu-" 

"Enough! They shall not win." 

G'raha looks at Emet-Selch a little hurt, reminded of the fact that he is indeed an Ascian. Emet stares back, sighs and pats G'raha's head again.

"Eat. It is breakfast" Emet leaves the room sighing a heavy sigh.


	5. Think Inside the Box

After breakfast that day G'raha returned to his room to look through the box of various books his ears flicking in excitement. 

_P.O.V: Emet-Selch

I entered G'raha's room only to find something surprising. That cat... sitting in a box reading his books. I wanted to touch his ears and ask him what he is reading. I wanted to cherish him. But with my hands...

"Will he accept me" the only thing on my mind in that moment. 

I walked up to him with a frown on my face and boredom in my posture. He didn't even notice me. But I noticed him... every inch, his tail flicking happily in the depths of the box was particularly cute. He even put a pillow in the box. I wanted to laugh a little.

\-- exit P.O.V

Emet-Selch walked over his steps heavy. G'raha paid no head to the Ascian choosing to enjoy his moment in the box. A hand, an Ascian hand fell upon the miqo's head causing him to look up in confusion. His left ear twitched, the other one squished. 

"Emet-Selch?" 

The Ascian was glaring down at G'raha as he ran his fingers through the miqo's hair forming a fist. G'raha's mood changes as he frowns, in fear of what the volatile Ascian might do. The miqo's ears fall flat his eyes quivering.

The Ascian releases and turns on his heel, almost running out. Not even a wave.


	6. A New Room

A while later Emet-Selch drags G’raha out of the box getting clawed and bit in the process.

“You!” Emet huffs.

“What?!” G’raha says complaining as his ears twitch in annoyance. 

"Follow." Emet scowls.

It was not Emet's usual scowl which startled G'raha into submission, as he falls into step behind Emet. The Ascian brings him to a new room in the strange castle they have resided in for a bit. The Ascian opens the door waiting for G'raha to enter and explore.

"Hurry up." Emet growls in annoyance.

"Oh.. Uh ok." G'raha complies.

Once entering the room he sees a large structure. The structure was made of platforms which reminded G'raha of the Crystal tower. The platforms rose high into the room which had a very high ceiling. G'raha turned to look at Emet with a sparkle in his eye.

Emet gave a wave of his hand, giving G'raha the "ok" to climb. G'raha went to explore the structure excitedly eventually finding a perfect spot. Covered in pillows, with a few books on a little shelf was a spot which got a good amount of sunlight.

Emet smiled to himself watching the Exarch relax for once, in his presence no less. He turned and promptly left without a wave.


	7. Realization

G'raha had spent what seemed to be countless days relaxing upon the miqo tree. He lacked nothing... Not food, nor water, or means of entertainment. One question had slipped back into his mind.

"What is the WoL doing?" 

From said single question his mind was flooded with thousands of questions all about what is happening outside this prison he hound himself in. If the world was safe. How could he be sitting idly by while his citizens may be in danger.

That man Emet-Selch. What was it he truly wanted from this? What was the purpose of keeping him locked away like this? Why had he not been treated worse?

At that the Ascian in question walked in, he was different some how. His face was not the face of utter boredom Emet-Selch usually bore. Emet-Selch appeared old, older than the WoL, than that of G'raha himself, and of time. Without knowing why, G'raha got up and slowly walked toward his captor. The Ascian adverting his gaze toward the floor in silence.

G'raha stopped mere inches from Emet-Selch, and embraced him. The miqo'te's tail wrapping around part of the Ascian's leg as the Ascian slumped against the miqo'te.


	8. Impossible

After a long, seemingly everlasting moment the Ascian released himself from his captive’s embrace, unsure why the miqo’te allowed him the moment of sorrow. The Ascian looked at Graha, who stared back, a mix of curiosity befitting a cat, and pity? Nay, it was something more that just that. Over these past few days something had grown between the two, a sense of kinship, perhaps even love. 

Such a thing seemed, to both of them, preposterous, but alas as they stood there close to each other, they felt something. Something which the Ascian had not felt for what seemed an eternity, perhaps because it was an eternity, or he was going crazy. Something which the Miqo’te, was afraid was quite true. 

Right then a single, unexpected, nay impossible tear, fell down the Ascian’s face. Graha against his judgement, brought his hand up to meet the face of his captor, his other hand grasped the Ascian’s in reassurance. Emet looked away prompting Graha to lead him to the bedroom, and sit him down on the bed.

Graha took his captor’s hands in his own, looking into the Ascian’s sorrow filled eyes. Graha smiled at the Ascian, and embraced him.


	9. Change

The Ascian and Miqo’te had started sleeping in the same bed at night, the Ascian was often stricken by nightmares which would waken the suprisingly concerned Miqo’te. 

Three nights had passed since G'raha hugged Emet. They conversed little simply being within each other's comforts. But, once again the two were sharing a bed. 

This night was different, a small sound came from the Ascian, who lie facing away from the Miqo'te. G'raha frowned and moved to hug Emet.

"Emet-Selch? Will you tell me why you cry like this?" 

Emet almost squeaked at the question. The man he kidnapped was concerned? For him? Surely not. Emet turned to look at the Miqo'te.

"Why do you care? Don't you despise me Exarch?"

G'raha frowned, "It is hard to despise someone who shakes in terror every night. Not that I despised you in the first place Emet-Selch." 

Emet was stunned, the man before him truly felt no animosity? He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"I can try to."

"No... I do not wish to speak of such things."

"Alright. Then sleep restfully Emet. I will protect you from any night horrors"

G'raha did not let go of the Ascian throughout the night, but deep in the back of his mind thoughts of the WoL and his people still nagged at him. Those thoughts were not important at the moment. What mattered now, for some reason, was the Ascian in his arms.


	10. The Decision

G’raha had been snooping around, both trying to find a means of escape, and a way to cheer up the Ascian. While G’raha sought high and low Emet-Selch was sleeping. It was quiet that day, more quiet than usual at least, which bothered G’raha. 

G’raha looked in a drawer and blushed deeply. Neatly placed in the drawer were a number of embarrassing items. One of which was a collar with a bell on it, fit for any kinky miqo'te. Now G'raha wasn't into that sort of thing, but he has heard that they are quite comfortable. 

He knew that many normal chokers were very similar to a collar like this one, but those are chokers. This however, was a collar, which made the wearer a pet. It seemed reasonable that an Ascian, would be into this but... Emet-Selch? Surely not. 

He picked it up and turned it in his hands, inspecting the small adjustable clasp, and feeling its weight. He felt a strange urge to put it on. The small bell chimed as he moved it, which only made him blush with more intensity. 

Without thinking too hard about it, he dawned the collar. It was comfortable, yet quite embarrassing. Wearing the collar, made him the Ascian's property, or rather his pet. It felt dirty, yet G'raha couldn't help but enjoy it a little.

G'raha was about to take it off his blush disappearing, before Emet-Selch entered the room. G'raha's blush was renewed in double the intensity as he turned around, his hand holding the bell and his ears splayed back. The Ascian just stared, his face a mixture of emotions, and G'raha stared back.


	11. The Talk

After a long series of G'raha's incoherent embarrassed cat noises, Emet grabbed the miqo's hand and brought him to the main room and sat him down. Emet inspected G'raha from top to bottom. 

"You put it on Exarch."

"I-I uh it uhm... Uh..." the Miqo still processing the situation replied, then resignedly "I did."

"It is cute."

G'raha's ear's twitch at that. Cute? Emet thinks he is cute. Or wait, Emet thinks him wearing a collar is cute. G'raha blushes again, and he focuses on the floor to avoid Emet's gaze. Emet lifts G'raha's chin to meet his eyes. 

"You know what this means right Exarch? That you are no longer an unwilling captive."

G'raha shakes his head, "Th-Thats not true"

"Oh yes it is." The Ascian places a hand on the miqo's head, scratching around his ears eliciting a purr from him. G'raha melts into Emet's hand, unable to resist the Ascian. Both his heart and soul had been taken over by the Ascian.

"Emet I..." 

The Ascian shushed the miqo'te, "Just enjoy it." 

G'raha continued to purr, no longer questioning his relationship with the Ascian. In this place he was not the Crystal Exarch, but G'raha, Emet-Selch's pet and possibly lover?


End file.
